A Chaos Christmas Carol
by bluerain1984
Summary: When Ebenezer Kaiba is visited by the Spirits of CHristmas, will he learn anything about being nice to poor little Yugi? The casts of IY and YGO combine to tell this classic story... If they don't screw it up, first.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Inu-yasha, Yugioh, or A Christmas Carol (in any way shape or form). This is a parody of all A Christmas Carol parodies or versions, mixed with our own Chaotic brand of humor. Now sit back and enjoy… 

**A Chaos Christmas Carol**

Chapter One: The Stingiest Kaiba in Town

The snow fell heavily on good old London town. People passed by on the frosty streets, hurrying home to their warm fires. Suddenly, two children ran out into the street, throwing snow balls at each other. One of the turned around and looked at the Audience.

"Oh, hi," he said, "I'm Shippo, remember me?"

"And I'm Charles Dickens," said the other boy with black hair as he bowed, taking off his top hat.

"Uh… no you're not," Shippo said, "You're Sota Higurash-MMMM!" 'Charles' covered Shippo's mouth and smiled wide.

"Ignore the sidekick," Charles said.

"Sidekick?" Shippo objected, getting loose from the Narrator's grasp. "Aww, I get that every time! These Shippo Shorties are supposed to be about me, you know?"

"Yeah, but this isn't your average Shippo Shorty," Charles said. "Today we're telling the the classic tale, A Christmas Carol- written by me, Charles Dickens."

"Yeah, whatever, Sota," Shippo pouted, crossing his arms.

"Now, as we were saying… Yami was dead to begin with," Charles said ominously.

"HUH?" Shippo exclaimed, "This is a kid's story! You can't start out like that! It's too scary!"

"But that's how it's starts," Charles said, "Yami was dead to begin with. As dead as a doornail."

"Ok, but if this gets any scarier, I'm closing my eyes and covering my ears," Shippo said, squeezing his eyes shut. Suddenly, They heard the screeching of a horse drawn carriage coming up the street.

"Yami left only one person to inherit his money," Charles said. "His business partner, a man known as much for his cruelty as much as his business prowls. A man with a cold heart of stone." The carriage stopped at the offices the boys were standing next to. The door opened, and out stepped a man who's height and stare seemed to permeate with malice.

"There he is, Mr. Ebenezer Kaiba," Charles said.

"UHHH!" Shippo cried, "I'm closing my eyes now!"

"SHH!" Charles hushed him. "Don't interrupt."

"Who told you kids you could play near my office?" Demanded Kaiba. The boys screamed, and ran for cover, ducking in a nearby alley way. Kaiba looked around at the people who were staring, and paid them no mind. "Humbug," he said. And slammed the door shut.

When the coast was clear, Shippo and Charles stuck their heads out from around the corner.

"Okay, I don't like this story," Shippo said, shaking all over, "Let's go read the one about the chocolate factory instead."

"No, we're reading this," Charles said, pulling the fox cub out from their hiding place and racing to a window in the side of the office. They could see inside the gloomy, paper strewn work place. And sitting hunched on a chair, scribbling in book keeping, was a young man with spiky hair, and very gentle eyes.

"Who's that?" Shippo asked.

"That's Kaiba's one and only employee: Yugi Cratchet." Charles said.

"But why does he look so cold?" Shippo asked as Yugi sneezed and rubbed his hands together.

"Because Kaiba's such a covetous old sinner that he won't even spring for a bucket of coal to light the heater," Charles said.

"He must keep it cold in so his heart won't melt," Shippo said.

" Quiet, they're talking." Charles whispered as they peeked in.

**_Transition_**

"Yugi, haven't you finished the book keeping yet?" Kaiba demaned as he went to sit at his large desk.

"N-no, sir," Yugi said, rubbing his hands. "I couldn't quite finish yet…"

"And why is that?" Kaiba asked, tapping his gloved fingers on the cherry wood desk.

"Well… aside from my hand getting frostbite," Yugi said, holding up his blue tinted hands, "The ink's frozen."

"Warm it up," Kaiba said matter-of-factly.

"With what?" Yugi asked. "You won't let me use any coal!"

"You've got a candle don't you?" Kaiba snapped.

"But sir, that'll take hours," Yugi complained.

"Then get started," Kaiba said, "We close for the night at eight."

"The night?" Yugi asked as he held the bottle over the little flame.

"Yes, the night, like always," Kaiba said. "I want you here bright and early tomorrow morning."

"But tomorrow's Christmas!" Yugi said, shocked. "It's customary for people to have the day off on Christmas."

"So what?" Kaiba said, getting out three small bags of coins, "It may be customary for others, but I, for one, do not celebrate that waste of calendar space known as Christmas."

"But… why can't I have the day off, sir?" Yugi asked him. "Other business's will be closed. You'll have no one to do business with."

"That's a poor excuse for picking a man's pocket every 25th of December," Kaiba siad, glowering at Yugi. "And yet… If I were to dock you a half day's wages, you'd think yourself ill used and complain to the labor union…" Kaiba pondered this conundrum. "Very well then, you have the day off. But I want you here all the earlier the next morning."

Yugi was so happy the couldn't help but smile, "Thank, Mr. Kaiba! You won't regret it."

"I doubt that." Kaiba stated as he poured out the coins and started to count.

However, at that moment, there came a ring on the bell, and the door burst open as a young boy with wild black hair came in and shout in jubilation, "Merry Christmas, Big Brother! God save you!"

"Humbug," Kaiba replied, not looking up.

**_Transition_**

"Who's that?" Shippo asked, as if he didn't know.

"Mokuba, Kaiba's brother," Charles said, "and his only living relative."

"How can you make everything sound scary?" Shippo asked, shivering.

"Cause the Nineteenth Century was a frightening time for a lot of people," Charles said. "Oh, their talking again."

**_Transition_**

"Christmas a humbug, Ebenezer?" Mokuba asked. "Surely you don't mean that."

**_Transition_**

As the boy in the office said that, a flee popped out of Shippo's tail.

"Can't ahumbug get any sleep nowadays?" it said, jumping onto his shoulder. "It's like this every year."

"Who are you?" Charles asked him.

"Why, I'm Myoga the Humbug," Myoga said looking up at the little narrator. "Who are you?"

"I'm Charles Dickens!" the yelled. "I wrote this story- and you're not in it!"

"Oh really?" Myoga asked, crossing tow of his four arms, "Then what's Kaiba been saying do much?"

"Humbug, but-"

"Well there you go, I'm in it," Myoga said.

"He's got ya there," Shippo said.

"Who's side are you on?" Charles asked. But hearing commotion inside, they returned to watching the window.

**_Transition_**

"But I just want you to come over for my Christmas party," Mokuba said. "All our friends-"

"I don't have friends," Kaiba reminded him.

"Well, all my friends will be there," Mokuba said, "And there'll be lots of food and games and gifts."

"A waste of money," Kaiba said, "And time. I can think of several things you could spending money on- like for instance your rent? Which is due next month. I've been going over your books for you, Mokuba. You're in the clear for December, but what about January? Or February for that matter? There's a new year coming. Do you really want to spend in in debt?"

"I'd rather be happy than have all the money in the world." Mokuba said.

"How can anyone be happy without money?" Kaiba demanded to know.

"Easily," Mokuba said. "Me and Rebecca are proof."

"You and that girl?" Kiaba asked. "Why ever did you get engaged?"

"Because I fell in love," Mokuba said.

"Love?" Kaiba asked, disgusted. "Humbug."

**_Transition_**

"See, there he goes again," Myoga said, proud of himself.

"Fine, you're in the story," Charles groaned, shaking his head.

"You know, you're awfully young to be a writer," Myoga said. "Maybe you're looking for that Oliver Twist -?"

"SHUT UP!" Charles yelled. That's when the door to Kaiba's office opened, and Mokuba left, waving to Yugi and bidding him Merry Christmas.

"What's going on now?" Shippo asked him, as suddenly the clock, Big Ben, sounded in the twilight, telling the world it was eight o'clock.

"He's getting ready to leave," Charles said, "Come on," he took Shippo's hand and dragged him down the street to where Kaiba's carriage was waiting.

"What are we doing now?" Shippo asked.

"I feel something very bad coming," Myoga said cowardly. "Perhaps I should go back to the offices?"

"Hey, you wanted to be in this story, so you're staying in it," Charles said. They climbed up on a small shelf in the luggage rack, and covered themselves over with a rough blanket. Outside, they hear the crunch of snow under Kaiba's feet as he walked to his carriage.

"His work done for the day, Kaiba returned to his cold, empty town house," Chalres said. "Where he planned on spending the evening as he always has, alone by a warm fire, with a bowl of gruel in one hand, and a mug of ale in the other."

"Speaking of food, can weget something to eat?" Shippo asked.

Myoga pulled out a bag of peanuts, "Indeed, sneaking around is very hungry work."

"Quiet!" Charles yelled at him, "We just stopped." Then the blanket was yanked off of them, and they all froze… but nothing happened. Apparently the Kaiba had not noticed them.

The skinflint walked somberly up the small steps to his front door.

"Watch the knocker," Charles whispered to Shippo and Myoga.

"Why?" Shippo whispered back.

"Shh," Charles said. Then he looked out at the audience, "Now, I must remind you all: Yami is dead! This one thing you must remember, or else nothing that follows will seem wondrous."

Kaiba searched through his pockets for his keys. When he found them, he went to put the brass key into it's fitted hole. But as he looked up to the brass knocker- who's form was usually that of a lion's head in mid roar- it suddenly began to morph into something else… The mane became spiked hair, the elongated teeth shrank. From animal, came an almost human appearance.

Kaiba looked at the thing in shock, all color gone from his face. "J… Jacob Yami…?" he muttered, eyes wide with looming fear. He stuck out a shaking hand to the touch the apparition. Then Suddenly, a violent wind picked up, and threw him back! On top of the carriage, Shippo and Myoga cowered hiding behind Charles- who was a little shook up himself. All this, while the ghastly thing moaned…

"KAIBA!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' Note: **sorry for the ong wait. Here's the second installment in our tale.

**Chapter Two: Jacob Yami and The Ghost of Christmas Past**

"No, it can't be!" Kaiba exclaimed and hid his face then he was aware that the apparition was gone. He looked around and saw that no one was there. He sighed with relief and recomposed himself. Then as if nothing at all had happened he climbed back down off the carriage and walked up to the door. "Humbug." He said then inserted his key.

**_Transition_**

"To say that Kaiba was not fazed by the appearance of his dead partner would be untrue, yet, the moment had passed. The world was once again at peace and Kaiba went inside to prepare for a long lonely night." Charles said. "Uh, you guys okay?' he asked turning to Shippo and Myoga,

"Perfect." They both replied, white as sheets, and hair standing on end.

"Meanwhile, Kaiba was dressing himself in his bed clothes and shivering at the thought of the apparition's appearance. Just this once he would break down and light a fire to warm himself." Charles continued.

"Okay, that's it, how do you know what's going on in their, since we're out here?" Shippo asked.

"Just look through the window." Charles said and they hurried to climb a nearby tree so as to peer into Kaiba's bedchambers. "Now as I was saying Kaiba knelt down to light the kindling with a match and he blew on the embers to make them glow. Soon he had a roaring fire going and his usual supper of gruel was heating."

"Is that all he has for dinner every night?" Shippo asked. "Speaking of which I'm hungry."

"Sure is," Charles said as he reached into his pocket for a lollypop for his friend to munch on. "Kaiba sat silently watching the flames dance their terrible destructive dance as they ate away at the wooden logs. Soon he would retire to bed and let the flames die as inattentive as he was. This was indicative of his nature for he was not a man who cared much for any living thing besides himself."

"You just make him sound worse and worse every time." Shippo said. "Surely there's something good to be said of Kaiba."

"There is later on in the story but for right now he's a tight fisted hand to the grind stone and not a very pleasant fellow." Charles stated. "Now back to the story. Kaiba sat in his chair eating at watching the fire when all of a sudden the flames took on a strange white glow. Once again the face of his former partner appeared to him and then as if called upon to do so, the ghost stepped out of the flames and stood upright in the room as if it were animated by life again. Kaiba dropped his spoon and bowl, and gasped."

**_Transiton_**

"Who… who are you…what do you want of me?" He trembled to say.

"Ask my who I was." replied the ghost.

"Who were you then?" Kaiba asked.

"In life I was your partner, Jacob Yami." The spiky haired apparition stated.

"It looks like you, it even sounds like you, but it can't be you." Kaiba said as he reached down to clean up his mess.

"Why do you doubt your senses?" The ghost asked.

"Because, they're not reliable." Kaiba told him. "One slight disorder of the stomach or the mind can make them cheat. You could be a bad dream, or a bad dinner, oh yes. There's more of gravy than of grave about you sir." Kaiba stated.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The ghost moaned in response to Kaiba's disbelief.

"What brings you to me this night?" Kaiba demanded to know once his ears had stopped ringing.

"Much." The ghost replied. "We have much unfinished business between you and I, Ebenezer. For many a year I have sat beside you in our offices and in this room waiting for you to notice me but you never have. Until tonight that is. What has transpired to make me visible to you for this one night I do not know, but I feel I must take this opportunity to do what I can to help you."

"Help me?" Kaiba asked. "Help me with what?"

The Ghost raised his hands and showed the shackles and chains which bound him to the earth and to his great earthly treasures, and to his own personal hell.

"You're fettered." Kaiba observed. "Why?"

"I wear the chains I forged in life." The Ghost said. "I labored on it bit by bit, year by year, yard by yard, for a lifetime. You wear such a chain yourself. It was this long and this heavy seven Christmas eves ago when I passed from this world." Kaiba looked about himself and about the room and wondered at what the ghost was telling him.

"Humbug, speak comfort to me, Yami." He said.

"I have none to give you outside of this. For the past seven years I have sat by your side trying to reach you. Now I have, and I can give you a chance to escape my fate, a chance I got for you."

"You were always a good friend, Yami." Kaiba said.

"You shall be haunted by three spirits this Christmas."

"Is this the chance you spoke of?" Kaiba asked.

"It is." The Ghost replied.

"In that case I'd rather not." Kaiba told him.

"Without their visits you cannot hope to avoid my fate." The Ghost said. "Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one, the second on the stroke of two, and third on the following night at the stroke of midnight."

"Isn't there a way I could have them all at once and get this stupid nightmare over with?" Kaiba asked.

"No." Yami's ghost replied then he went to the window and opened it. A terribly cold wind came into the room and through the open shutters, Kaiba could see out into the streets of London town. His eyes beheld a sea of ghastly images of men and women wondering the streets in chains. It was hell on earth and he was seeing it for the first time. "This is what awaits those of us who do not go forth in life." The ghost explained. "We are doomed to wonder the earth, unable to effect change in other people's lives, much less our own. All I had to do was say a kind word of hope to someone, spend a little time, a little money, and save a life to save my own soul. Now, I have no one to blame but myself."

"But Yami, you were a good man of business." Kaiba said looking to his friend. It was here that Yami turned to him and looked on him with such vehemence that Kiaba's tongue turned to led and his heart went colder than usual.

"Business, mankind was my business, the common good was my business, and I ignored my starving brothers in the streets. I gave no thought to freezing children with no homes, no fathers, no mothers, and no hope of living to see adult hood. I sat in my offices with you and you alone as my only companion. You have a companion now yourself?"

"Cratchet? Yes, I suppose he is the only companion I have now, though he makes poor company."

"Remember what has passed between us." The ghost of Jacob Yami said then he floated outside to join his fellow apparitions. Kaiba ran to the window and called out to his partner. "Yami where are you going?"

"Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one!" Yami cried out as he and his ghastly brethren faded into the mist.

**_Transition_**

"Now that Kaiba had seen and heard all there was to observe, he… Shippo, it's okay, the ghost are all gone now." Charles said. "Uh, Shippo?" He pushed his friend and he fell over, scared stiff by the ghastly apparitions which had moments before filled the streets. "Oh man, Shippo, speak to me!" Charles smacked the kitsune's face a little then shook him. "Wake up!" He screamed. Suddenly Shippo let out a horrible scream then he looked at Charles.

"Souta, are they gone?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're gone." Charles replied. "And don't call me Souta.

"Sorry Mr. Dickens." Shippo said getting to his feet and dusting the snow off of his pants. "Please worn me before you do something like that again."

"Uh, okay, say, where's Myoga?" Charles asked.

"He took off when Yami's ghost showed up." Shippo said. "I would have been right behind him but I couldn't move my legs."

"Well, like I said it's over now, and it's certainly a good time to warn you that there will be three more ghosts showing up soon." Charles informed his diminutive fox friend.

"Not more spooks!" Shippo exclaimed.

"What's the problem, you're a demon for God's sake, why should you even be afraid of a ghost?"

"Cause I'm just a kid, and ghosts are scary." Shippo chattered away.

"Now I as I was saying before." Charles said. "Now that Kaiba had seen and heard all there was to observe, he pretty much blew the whole thing off and went to bed. He wasn't really that concerned with his own salvation, and he couldn't care less about ghosts, or their warnings of doom and gloom. What he was interested in now was getting a good night's sleep. He'd worry about haunting tomorrow."

"Say, what time is it?" Shippo asked, as they sat up in the tree observing Kaiba as he slept. Charles pulled out his pocket watch and looked up the time.

"It's One in the morning." He said. "Time for the first ghost to appear."

"Hold me!" Shippo cried and threw his arms out. Nothing happened though. The bells tolled on Big Ben not too far away and Kaiba awoke as the chiming ended.

**_Transition_**

"Humbug." He stated then it happened. A burst a bright light flickered from the candle at his bedside and then there appeared in the midst of the room, a beautiful girl with long black hair.

"What the #&" Kaiba jumped up in his bed as the apparition giggled. "Who are you and what do you think you're doing here?" he demanded.

"Hello, I am Kagome, the ghost of Christmas past." Said the spirit.

"Long past?" Kaiba asked.

"Your past." She said. "Now we have a long trip ahead of us, so dress warmly, and let's go."

"Go where?" Kaiba asked as he wrapped his robes around himself.

"We're going to visit your past and find out what makes you such an angry and unpleasant grump." The spirit said as she threw open the window and hovered out into the air. At that moment, Shippo and Charles saw their opportunity and threw a line about the Spirit's foot.

"You must think I'm crazy, I'll fall!" Kiaba exclaimed when he looked down.

"A touch of my hand and you shall fly."

"No way." Kaiba said and turned to go back to bed, but before he could take a step, the Spirit grabbed him by the robes and dragged him out the window. They rose high into the cold, frosty, air. Kaiba screamed in fear and held on tightly to the spirit's arm.

"Hey, I need that arm." She cried, feeling the grip.

"Spirit, what's that light ahead?" Kaiba asked looking on. "Is it…?"

"It is, it's your past Kaiba, and we're about hit it hard."

"I can't watch!" Shippo cried.

"It's so beautiful Shippo, look up." Charles said awestruck by the brilliance of the light ahead of them. Over the rooftops they soared until the light engulfed them and London town vanished. "Suddenly Kaiba was aware of himself. He was standing on a quaint country road amidst the snow covered trees and every feeling he had told him that it was Christmas Eve long ago."

"Do you remember this place?" Kagome asked.

"Remember it, I could walk it blindfolded." Kaiba replied as he recalled the way towards his old school where the children were just now being let out of class. The sleds were full, the carriages were full, and the classrooms were empty as they walked up to the front gates of the old withering brick building. Peering into one of the windows Kaiba took sight of only one solitary young boy sitting in the classroom. His hair was combed neatly and his large blue scanned over the pages of his lesson book while one hand scribbled furiously over paper. After watching him for only a moment Kaiba felt that he was no longer simply watching the young boy, but was actually experiencing this feeling of lonelyness himself. For indeed it was himself who sat there in that classroom and he knew it. " I remember it so well spirit. The smell of the chalk, the roughness of the wooden floors, and the chill in the air."

"Were you often alone?" Kagome asked.

"Most of the time." Kaiba replied. "Father sent me away after my mother died and my brother was just a baby. I never went home on Christmas, nor did I want to really." He lied.

"How sad." Kagome commented.

"Not really, it made me the man I am today." Kaiba replied. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and led him around the room. Kaiba watched as slowly things began to change. The old schoolroom aged and decayed, the young boy grew up before his eyes, and before long, he was a young man.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba." Came a voice. Kaiba immediately stood up straight and looked ahead as into the room came the Headmaster of the school himself. "I see you're burning the whick at both ends again this Christmas."

"Yes Headmaster." Young Kaiba said.

"Who's this guy?" Shippo asked, and as if he'd heard him, Kaiba answered.

"This was my old Headmaster, Mr. Odion." He said looking at Kagome. "He taught me my greatest lesson."

"Work hard young Mr. Kaiba, work hard at everything you do. Be relentless in you duties and one day your life will be as sturdy as this very building." The Headmaster said. Just then some dust fell from the ceiling and a shelf collapsed on the other side of the room which startled Charles and Shippo who ran to hide from sight. "I've been meaning to fix that."

"Yes Headmaster." Young Kaiba said, puzzled.

"In any case lad, I have a present for you this Christmas Eve." Said Odion. "You will not be staying here at the school for the remainder of the season. I have instead obtained for you an apprenticeship in a fine company in London. Remember your final grades will be determined by how you fair in this endeavor."

"Yes Headmaster." Young Kaiba said excitedly. "When I do I leave sir?"

"As soon as you can pack your bags." Odion said. Young Kaiba smiled and waited to be dismissed before rushing off to his dorm to prepare for his first trip to London town where he would spend the rest of his adult life.

"You seemed awfully happy to get out of here." Kagome observed.

"I was in fact." Kaiba admitted.

"Let's see why." Kagome said and took Kaiba by the hand. They walked through the walls into the snowy outdoors and were once again engulfed by light. Soon though the darkness of night eclipsed them and the only lights were those of the store houses and the stars above. "Do you remember this place?" Kagome asked.

"I do in fact." Kaiba replied happily as he stood outside offices of his first employer. He'd been there for three years now past his graduation from university and was a well respected member of the staff.

"Ah, and how are my best two clerks doing this fine Christmas Eve?" Kaiba heard coming from the other side of the window.

"It can't be!" He exclaimed and ran through the door to the inside of the offices where he was surprised to see… "It is, good old Solomon Mouto-Fezziwig, alive again." In the small office, an older gentlemen came into the room, his bearded face smiling, his gray spiky hair sticking up as always. The two the man was addressing were Kaiba, of course, and Jacob Yami, when he was younger and livelier.

"Boys, away with these dusty books," Solomon said to them, taking the record books they were writing in and putting them on the shelf. "Put the ink and pens away- it's Christmas!" he cheered as he laughed merrily. "The party's already started, and there's plenty of food- as well as young ladies, my good Jacob," he said, nudging Yami- who was known make the ladies swoon.

"But sir, there's still so much work to be done," the younger Kaiba objected.

"Ebenezer, Christmas is a time for good cheer and generosity," Solomon said. "Not keeping company with coins and books. Now go out to the party, enjoy yourself! In fact, there's someone I'd like you to meet," he said, patting Kaiba's back and leading into the main hall where the party was in full swing.

As the people mingled around them, Shippo and Charles stood at the food table, enjoying themselves, while Charles caught his breath from narrating. All the time, Kagome and the Kaiba of the present were watching as familiar faces laughed and toasted to the Christmas. Then, looking to his left, Kaiba saw a face he'd never forgotten.

"And who is that?" Kagome asked, teasingly. She referred to Solomon introducing young Kaiba to a lovely young lady with reddish brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a holly green dress, her haired ornamented with a single poinsettia flower. "Do you remember this meeting?"

"How could I ever forget…" Kaiba half whispered.

"Ebenezer Kaiba," Solomon said, "This is my granddaughter Serenity. This is her first time in London, and I've been looking for a fine young gentlemen to escort her while she's here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kaiba" Serenity said.

"There was another Christmas with this girl, wasn't there?" Kagome asked.

"No," Kaiba said, suddenly panic struck, "Please! Any Christmas but that one! I don't think my heart could take it…" but even as he said these things, the party and office building were gone. Only two figures from the previous scene remained, but much changed. Serenity was now dressed in red, with a bonnet. She was just as beautiful as the previous night, but her eyes were so much sadder… and her smile was gone.

"Ebenezer, it's been another year. Why do you still hesitate?" she asked.

"You know my future is uncertain," Kaiba said, removing the top hat from his head. "Jacob and I are just barely making it. A wedding would be out of the question right now, let alone starting a family so soon afterwards, as you've made quite clear." He walked over to his young sweetheart, and took her shoulders in his hands as he said "I'm only doing this for you. Don't you want a husband who's successful? Who can give any and everything you want?"

"I want a husband who loves me!" she cried, pulling away from him. "You love something else, Ebenezer… something I cannot compare to."

"What on earth could compare to your beauty?" Kaiba demanded.

Serenity did not answer. She did however remove the gold engagement ring from her finger, took his hand, and laid it in his palm.

"I…" Kaiba stammered, looking at the ring. "I don't understand…"

"Goodbye," Serenity said. She turned and left just as her tears started flowing. And Kaiba… just sat there, on the bench, staring at the ring in his hand.

"I should have gone after her," the present Kaiba said. He walked up to his younger counterpart and yelled, "Why didn't you stop here? You idiot! You fool!" he went to strike his younger self , but his hand went right through him.

"These are just shadows of things that have been," Kagome said somberly. "You can't change them. And you can't take your anger out on them."

"Then what's the point of showing me these things?" Kaiba yelled at her. "Why do you delight in torturing me?"

"Hey don't take it out on me either!" she said. "All these things you did at your own volition! You chose money over love, and now you have another choice," Kagome said. At that, her whole body was engulfed in light. Kaiba raised his hand to shield his eyes. When the intense vision had subsided…

"Kaiba was again alone in his room," Charles said as he and Shippo sat on the three branch outside Kaiba's window.

"It's so sad!" Shippo whimpered, drying his tears with his tail. "No wonder he's so miserable!"

"Well, that's all in the past," Charles said. "And there are still two more ghosts to go before this is over, for us and for Kaiba."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Ghost of Christmas Present, Huh?**

"Kaiba lay in his bed and waited for the clock to chime. He knew now that there was no escaping these ghosts that Yami had foretold of, his encounter with the ghost of Christmas Past was a terrible one so what would the next one bring?" Charles narrated as he and Shippo sat on Kaiba's window ledge. Shippo huddled up close to the window to capture the escaping heat from inside.

"I don't see why we can't go inside and wait for the ghost." He complained.

"Kaiba's still awake in there, he'd have our heads if we snuck in and got caught." Charles said then he turned to look at Big Ben in the distance. "It's almost two in the morning, get ready."

"Ready for what?" Shippo asked. Suddenly the bells tolled and then a bright light filled Kaiba's room. It blinded Shippo, and sent Kaiba's straight up the bedpost. After the light subsided Kaiba looked out from behind his bed curtains and saw that his bedchamber was now filled to the brim with wrapped gifts, food of all sorts, holly, mistletoe, and gigantic jolly man with white hair, bare chest, and green robes.

"Merry Christmas Kaiba Boy." The Spirit said.

"Oh no, not_ him_!" Shippo exclaimed. "He is the ghost of Christmas Present?"

"Who better?" Charles asked. "Kaiba's eyes grew wide as he looked around at all that had been done to his room in that instant and his heart wondered with fright at what visions this spirit would show to him."

"Come on out of there Kaiba boy and know me better." Said the spirit who was now shrinking down to what would be considered a normal size. Even then he was still quite tall and his snow white hair hung down over one eye.  
"I beg your pardon…spirit." Kaiba chocked out as he rolled his eyes back. "I was afraid… I think I still am."

"It is given. Do not fear me Kaiba boy, I am Pegasus, the Ghost of Christmas Present, this is Christmas morning, and we are about to go out into the world." He said. Kaiba turned to the window and was amazed to find that the sun was out and that the streets were full of people. He was so surprised in fact that he could not believe it until he'd gone to the window and thrown it open himself.

**_-Transition-_**

"Himself?" Shippo cried. Just then he and Charles were knocked down off the window ledge and landed head first in the snow. Luckily there was about three feet of it piled up by the side of the house were the young children of London were building snow forts and castles from which to have their annual snowball fights. Shippo almost immediately popped out, but as he shook the snow off, he looked over at his friend.

"Sou- I mean, Mr. Dickens?" Shippo asked, seeing the boy laying still in the snow. Shippo panicked and hopped over, shaking the narrator's shoulder. "Charles! Are you ok?"

Charles sat up straight and without missing a beat said, "With a wink and a nod, the Ghost took Kaiba by the arm, and led him out the window and into the world."

Just then, over head, Kaiba and the spirit came flying out and both landed on the other side of the fence, in the streets of London.

"That's amazing concentration after getting a concussion," Shippo remarked.

**_-Transition-_**

Kaiba and the Spirit stood in the middle of the street and watched as people walked right by them, carrying presents, turkeys, and other Christmas fare. They wished each other the best of days and carried on with their business, and under the mistletoe of many doorways, the ladies and gentlemen would exchange pecks on the cheek in friendship. In the park, a boy's choir and orchestra played a jolly Christmas tune. Passersby stopped and listen to them for a while.

And as Kaiba walked on with the Spirit, the Ghost glowed with merriment at seeing the world so at peace.

"Ah," the Spirit sighed, "Isn't it magical, Kaiba boy? No hate, no anger, nothing but good will and good tidings to all." The Spirit then sprinkled a handful of water onto a group of people coming by. They immediately turned to others coming along and wished them a Merry Christmas.

"What was that you put on them?" Kaiba asked.

"A Blessing," said Pegasus the Spirit, "My own."

"You're gay, aren't you?" Kaiba asked him suddenly.

"Well of course I'm gay," Pegasus said, "It's Christmas- everyone's happy and gay!"

"Not that kind," Kaiba said, "But you said yes anyway, so I'll leave it at that."

"Now now," Pegasus said, taking his hand, "We have much to do today." Then, though Kaiba dragged his feet, Pegasus led him off through the streets until they came to a fair sized, 19th century town house.

"You recognize it, don't you Kaiba?" Pegasus asked.

"Of course," Kaiba said, "This is where my brother lives. He's having some sort of party."

"Ah, then let's join. I do so enjoy a party," Pegasus said, going through the wall, and pulling Kaiba in with him.

**_-Transition-_**

"Mokuba and Rebecca entertained their guests at length with stories and food and drink with much Christmas cheer," Charles said, as he and Shippo snuck around to grab a bite off the table.

"You sure they won't mind us being here?" Shippo asked him.

"Course not," Charles said, "For you see, Mokuba's was kind and generous soul, and it was his custom to have as many people over as possible at Christmas."

"Ah, you sure do serve up a good party," said Mr. Taylor.

"I haven't eat this good since last year," said Mr. Wheeler.

"And Rebbecca's decorations are beautiful," Miss Yuka said.

"You've outdone yourself again," Miss Ayumi, Mr. Taylor's fiancée, said.

"Thank you all very much," Rebecca replied. "But the party's is just beginning, right Moki?"

"Right," Mokuba said, "Next is time for a few games."

"Oh we love games!" their guests cheered.

"Oh then we didn't miss it!" Pegasus also cheered.

"I think I'll pass," Kaiba said. However, soon his younger brother stepped up, adjusted his frock coat, and began turn at twenty questions.

"Now, I'm thinking of something," Mokuba said, "You all have to guess what it is."

"Is it animal or mineral?" Yuka suggested.

"Animal of course," Mokuba said.

"What else?" asked Mr. Taylor.

"Yeah, what else indeed," Mr. Wheeler said, "I know what he's thinkin of."

Mokuba blushed, "I'm not thinking of _that_! Now guess."

"Does it live in the city?" Aymui asked.

"In the city, where else?" Mokuba replied.

"Is it a cat?" Mr. Taylor tried.

"No," Mokuba said.

"A dog?" Mr. Wheeler asked.

"Oh no," Mokuba said, nearly laughing,

"Is it an unwanted creature?" Rebecca suggested.

"Well yes, sort of," Mokuba said.

"Oh, is it a mouse?" Yuka asked.

"No."

"A cockroach?" Aymui asked.

"No."

"Is it Weevel Underwood," Mr. Wheeler asked.

"Worse than that, Joey," Mokuba said.

Kaiba stood against the wall, solid for the moment, pondering the game. His scowl deepened.

"Something the matter, Kaiba boy?" Pegasus asked, obviously amused.

"I think I know what it is," Kaiba said, having been quite good at games himself at one time, "And I personally don't like it."

"Wait," Rebecca sad, "If it's it an unwanted creature in the city, and isn't a rat, a cockroach, or Weevel, then there's only thing it could be!"

"What ?" Everyone asked.

"It's Ebenezer Kaiba!" Rebecca said.

"But of course," Mokuba answered. Everyone started laughing, and Kaiba turned away.

"I'm sorry about that Kaiba boy," Pegasus said.

"Really, as if you didn't already know," Kaiba said to the wall.

"Well… yes. But I'm still sorry."

"Talk about harsh," Shippo said, from where he and Charles were munching on apples.

Then, Kaiba turned and said, "It's just, he made such a fuss about me coming to this very party. I suppose it hurt him that I said no."

"It's just now dawning on him?" Shippo exclaimed. "What a jerk! How could he not know that this would hurt his brother's feelings?"

"Shhh," Charles said, "Come on, we gotta stay with them." he pointing to the two figures that were now going through the wall again.

**_-Transition-_**

"Perhaps seeing a place of happiness and comfort will cheer you up," Pegasus said. And when Kaiba lifted his head, he saw that they were in a back alley street, in the middle of the old downtown district.

"This is a place of poverty," Kaiba objected, "What possible good could seeing this do me?"

"Turn around and you'll see," Pegasus said, pointing behind him. Kaiba turned, and saw Yugi coming down the street. In Yugi's left hand was a small crutc- too small for himself- and on his right shoulder was a small child. A little girl with long black hair, and smile so sweet it would give you cavities.

"Papa, when we get home will Mama have the dinner ready?" the girl asked him.

"Of course, Rin," Yugi said, "Your mother's the best cook in London. Not even the King and Queen dine as well as we do. Did you enjoy church today. Rin?"

"Oh yes, Papa," Rin said.

"I never knew he had such problems," Kaiba said as he watched Yugi come up to the house that he and the Spirit stood beside.

"Well of course not," Pegasus said seriously, "You never asked." and he went inside, not waiting for Kaiba this time. Kaiba followed in after him, and watched as the Spirit blessed the food that Tea Cratchet set on the table as Yugi and Rin put up their ragged coats. Meantime, two other, more healthy children, who looked more like Tea and Yugi, worked to decorate the house.

"This all looks so beautiful," Yugi said to his wife. "You work so hard, Tea."

"Not as hard as you work," she said. Then she ushered their children around the circular table.

As Yugi sat, he took up his pewter cup, filled with water, and said, "First, to my lovely wife, who prepared this meal,"

Tea blushed as their children raised their cups and thanked her greatly.

"And now, it only seems right I lift my glass to my employer. I give you Mr. Kaiba, the founder of the feast."

"Me?" Kaiba wondered. "He's toasting me?"

"The founder of the feast indeed!" Tea said, angry. "If he were here right now, I would give him my mind to feast upon- and I bet he would choke on it!"

"But Tea, it's Christmas," Yugi said, trying to calm her down. "What about the children?"

Tea looked to her children, who looked up at her, questioning, and she sighed. "Very well. I suppose if I must toast to Mr. Kaiba, then I wish him good health, and a very happy new year."

"That's the spirit, Mama," Rin said. "And God bless us, everyone."

With her simple words, the family finally began to eat. And still, Kaiba and Pegasus watched.

"Such a meager meal for a large family," Kaiba mused. "Is that all he can afford?"

"On your pay it is," Pegasus said. "But Yugi isn't the one you must worry the most for."

"Who then?" Kaiba inquired. He looked back at the happy family, and his eyes fell upon Rin. "Not her…"

"Yes," Pegasus said, "She's a very sick child."

"What will happen to her?" Kaiba asked.

"That is the future, Kaiba boy, my realm is the present. However, if these things remain unchanged, then I see and empty chair, and a crutch without an owner."

Kaiba closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they outside, in a church yard, under a large bell tower.

"Spirit, what's happening?" he looked, and gasped. Pegasus was not the young man he appeared at first to be. He was now very old, his face lined in wrinkles, a white beard hanging from his chin.

"Spirit-!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Do not be surprised, Kaiba boy. I do grow old, after all." the old Pegasus said.

"Are all Spirits' lives so short?" Kaiba asked as Pegasus stood near a stone bench.

"Oh, yes," Pegasus replied, "My time upon this earth is very brief. I feel it will end on the stroke of Midnight."

Almost immediately, the bell tower behind them stated chiming. Up in the steeple, Shippo pulled the chord as Charles counted the strikes. And suddenly, Kaiba was aware of something not belonging to the Spirit, under his robe.

"Spirit," Kaiba said, "Is that a foot, or a claw?"

"Perhaps both," Pegasus said, opening his robe. Kaiba cried out in shock. Two starved and gaunt looking children were clinging to the inside of the Spirit's robe. One was a girl with long white hair, deal flowers garlanded in the lock, and holding a mirror. The other was a freckled boy with black hair held in a pony tail, and brown eyes that looked soulless and dead.

"Who are they Spirit?" Kaiba demanded. "Are these children yours!"

"No, Kaiba boy," Pegasus said, grabbing the children's shoulders. "They are Man's Children! This girl is Want, and this boy is Ignorance. The girl is fearsome, but most of all, beware the boy! For on his forehead is written the doom of mankind."

**_-Transition-_**

"Eight!" Charles called from the bell tower above them, Shippo still swinging, and getting a bit dizzy. "Nine!" "Ten!"

**_-Transition-_**

Before his eyes, Kaiba watched Pegasus and the Children of Man begin to disappear. His heat started pounding in his chest as fear grew inside him. "Spirit!" he called out. "Don't leave me in this place!"

"I think I must in fact," Pegasus said. "And now I leave you with the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come! Go forth- and know him better Kaiba!"

With that, Pegasus was gone. And as the sky above them became filled with clouds, and cold, bone chilling wind from the north, and fog curled up around Kaiba's feet. As he backed up, his back hit what felt like cold stone. But when he turned around, he was confronted by a hooded figure, taller than he, that trailed a black mist behind it's ominous black cloak.

**_-Transition-_**

"Charles, I'm really scared!" Shippo cried, cowering.

"M-me too!" Charles concurred. "Sorry, Kaiba, but you're on your own!" Kaiba looked to see the two children retreat into the church, and slam the door. Then he turned back to the silent Spirit, who reached out a pale whit hand to summon him.

**_Authors' Note:_**

In case you didn't guess, Want is played by Kanna, Ignorance by Kohaku


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the **_long_** delay. But, here it is. The last Chapter. 

**Chapter Four: Kaiba's Uncertain Future.**

"Are… are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?" Kaiba asked the dark, hooded figure in front of him. The Spirit nodded slowly. "I see," Kaiba replied. "Spirit, take me where you will. The night is waning fast… and I just want to get this over with," he said. The Spirit slowly turned, and they were covered in a dark miasma, opening to a dark portal that led to the unknown. After only a few steps, the miasma lifted, and revealed the open corridors of the Stock Exchange.

"Ah, now I feel at home," Kaiba said, looking around. He pointed to a group of men and said, "I know some of these gentleman Spirit. What do they have to do with my future?"

The Spirit guided him over, and he listened in to their conversation. "Well I don't know much about it either way," said Mr. Ishtar. "I only know he's dead."

"Well, what happened?" asked another, Kiaba's business rival, Sigfreid von Shrouder. "I thought he'd never die."

"It's likely to be a cheap funeral," said one Kaiba recognized as someone he did business with often, a young Mr. Sesshoumaru. "I don't anyone who would attend."

"I'd go," said Master Raptor, "If lunch is provided."

"I never eat lunch," the shrewd Mr. Underwood said, "And I never wear black gloves, so there's not much in it for me."

"Then it's a party I suppose?" Sigfreid asked.

"Let's say, a gathering," Sesshoumaru said, as the goulish group broke up, chuckling to themselves.

Kaiba watched in disgust, then turned to his guide, "I pity those men now, Spirit. But who were they talking about? What has any of this to with me?"

The Spirit pointed towards another dark portal, and suddenly they were in a darkened bed chamber, and on the bed was a being who lay covered in a sheet. Kaiba gasped and backed away.

"Is that the man they were talking about?" Kaiba asked, trembling. The Spirit nodded. "You don't want me to look, do you?" he asked. Again, the Spirit nodded. Kaiba gulped nervously, and shook his head, "No, I can't! Not yet. Not till I know more about him. Is there anything else you can show me about this man?" he asked. The Spirit nodded, and they turned out the door of the bedroom, and stepped into a back alley. They passed the destitute and impoverished people of London as they went into a drafty old Pawn Shop, with not but a ragged curtain for a door. Inside was a man with the eyes of a hungry wolf, and coming in behid Kaiba were three very different individuals. And he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"What've we got here?" the shop dealer said as the unlikely trio came in. "An undertaker, a Laundress, and a Chairlady? What brings you all to Kouga's door?"

"Just some business," said the undertaker, a young man with long white hair, and bent top hat on his head. "Just got some more old junk from a new dirt napper."

"Wait you're turn, Inuyasha," said the old laundress, "I'm first."

"Oh what about lovely Madam Sango?" Kouga asked, "What brings a woman so devoted to the church in here?"

"It's no conspiracy!" Sango insisted as she adjusted her bonnet. "I just happened to pick some tings up while I was doing some charity work."

"Charity work?" Inuyasha asked, "Is that what they call it now? In my day it was called thievery."

"No need to lie, Lass," Kaede said, "We all why we're here."

"True enough," said Kouga, rubbing his hands together, "Now down to business. Show me your loot."

"Mine first, Kaede said gruffly.

"I want away from here as soon as possible," Sango said, "Me first!"

"Oh no, ladies," Inuyasha said, "My bundle's the smallest. I'll go first." he walked up to Kouga and undid his handkerchief.

"Hmm…"Kouga mused, "A pencil case, collar buttons, and cufflinks. Nah, not much here worth anything worth a few coins. Better luck next time, Mutt."

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Why I oughta!"

"Quite barking Inuyasha," Kaede said, kicking him aside. "Here's my collection."

Kouga unwrapped the bundle and tossed it out to reveal bed curtains. He whistles as he inspected the fine quality of the fabric. "Nice. Very nice. Wait a minute- the rings are still on him!" he cried, "You mean you took these down, rings and all, while he was lyin there cold?"

"Aye, I did," she said. "And why not? It's not like he never stiffed me extra on Christmas while others gave me extra to do their stinking laundry."

"Well, you've got a good eye," Kouga said, not caring that this was literal. "I'll give ya…uh… Five pounds for 'em."

"That's all?" she asked. Then, she sighed, "Very well. Not like anyone else will give me more."

"And now, you Madam," Kouga said, taking Sango's bundle.

"It's Miss," she said, "and I expect more than just five pounds for all this, after the trouble I went to."

Kouga unwrapped the blanket she carried it all in, and took out several silk shirts. One unparticular was freshly cleaned and ironed. "How on earth did you get these?" Kouga asked in awe.

"It wasn't easy," Sango said. "Some fool put that one on him to get burried in." she said, pointing to the one Kouga was holding. His face white and ghastly.

"I hope he didn't die of anything catching," Kouga said as he felt his skin crawl.

"Oh please," Sango said. "It's not like I would have loitered about there if he had."

"This is disturbing," Kaiba said, turning from the grave robbers. "Get me out of here, and show me some feeling connected with a death!" he begged the Spirit. The Spirit took his arm, turned, and they were confronted with Yugi's front door.

"This is getting kind of old," Kaiba said, "Can't we do any old fashioned walking?" but his complaining was stopped short when he looked down the street to see Yugi coming home, alone, his head hung down. As the young man approached, Kaiba saw tears running his clerk's cheeks… and a crutch in his hand.

"No," Kaiba said, running through the wall into the darkened house. He saw Tea, and the rest Yugi's children, crying and sobbing. All except little Rin, who was no where to be found.

"Tea," Yugi said, a small, sad smile coming to his face, "Um…"

"You went by the graveyard today?" Tea asked.

"Yep," Yugi said, "You should have come with me. It would have done you good to see how green the place is."

"Oh Yugi," she whimpered, "I just…"

"Show me no more Spirit," Kaiba said, closing his eyes to the sad sight. "Take me home! I wish to see no more."

The Spirit shook it's head and pointed out the door.

"There is something else I have to see, isn't that right?" Kaiba asked, getting angry with this apparition. "Fine. Let's go." he said, and stepped out the door into a cemetery. A dark, rank, miasma clouded cemetery. As his eyes scanned the vast landscape of tombstones and granite angels his heart seemed to beat faster in uncontrollable fear.

"Alright," Kaiba said, "Why are here? Looking at the grave of the man I saw? What purpose would it serve? How does his death involve me!"

The hand that had led him on pointed down at a particular stone which lay upon the ground. The stone was covered in snow, covering the name, and then the hand brushed it away, revealing the dreadful script.

"NO!" Kaiba cried, backing away, stumbling on the graves and falling to his knees before the horrible sight of his own marker. "Not me! It can't be mine! I still had so much to live for!" he grabbed the Spirit's robes in his hands and cried louder, "I was young! Wealthy! How can my life lead to this? Alone and despised, ridiculed in my final hours!" He stopped his mad ranting and looked up at his guide, and grew furious at his silence. He leaped to his feet, and screamed at the Ghost. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Suddenly, the Spirit started to chuckle. Then his chuckle grew in volume to a deep, and ominous laughter that chilled Kaiba to the bone. But that was not the end of his terror, for the Spirit lifted it's white hand, and threw back it's black cowl, revealing a face with red eyes and spider like black hair.

"I don't think, Master Kaiba, I know," said the Spirit, "And I know I am Naraku! And I also know that you made this tomb yourself!" The ground shook and opened up, revealing a open casket, with Kaiba himself lain dead inside of it. The living Kaiba screamed as chains, the chains of his greed, reached up from the grave and pulled him, binding him to the image of his own dead body.

-Transition-

"NO!" Kaiba cried as he struggled in the sheets, "Let me out! Let me out!" he opened his eyes.

"Wake up big brother," Mokuba said. "You're having a nightmare."

"What?" Kaiba asked. He looked around at the 20th century technology, in his lavish rooms in the Kaiba Mansion. "But… Quick Mokuba- What day is it, and don't say its Christmas morning!"

"Christmas morning?" Mokuba asked, confused. "it's the middle of July." Hering that, Kaiba sighed with relief and flopped back against his pillows. Mokuba just sat on the edge of his bed and asked, "Um…Are you okay, Seto?"

"Just fine," Kaiba replied. He got out of bed, and went to the window. Not a snowflake in the sky, and in the distance was Domino City in Japan. As Mokuba got up to hurry downstairs for breakfast, Kaiba grabbed the curtains, and scoffed, "Humbug!"

**The End.**

"Wait! The end! You mean it was all a fake out?" Shippo said as he and Sota sat on the tree limb outside.

"Of course it was," Sota said. "This is Japan. We don't have Christmas here," Then he looked over his shoulder, and gave a wink.

**The End** (for real).


End file.
